Blaze of Crimson Dragon
by Shiroi Kazuki
Summary: Ragna merupakan anak muda yang special. Selain memiliki kekuatan Azure Grimoire atau yang sering di sebut BlazBlue, dia juga memiliki kekuatan sang naga merah. RE-PUBLISH! / "TERUMIIIIIII!"/"Saya.."/"Eh? Masih? Tapi rasanya aku baru bertemu dengannya.."/"Wah, Nii-san.. Apakah kau Nii-san yang dulu?"/ Warning : OOC, Abal bin Gaje, TYPO, Action gagal, dll. Don't like, don't read!
1. Manusia 'Iblis'

Hola.. Di sini saya ingin me re-publish fanfict ini.. Yap, tanpa basa-basi.. LANGSUNG SAJA!

Disclaimer : Blazblue dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.. Tapi cerita ini milik saya..

Warning : OOC, Aneh bin Ajaib, Alur muter-muter, typo banyak, don't like don't read dll.

 **Blaze of Crimson Dragon**

Chapter 1 : Manusia 'Iblis'

Musim panas yang sangat indah. Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 14 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya sedang bersantai di pematang sungai yang airnya cukup jernih. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh kedua adiknya, Jin dan Saya. Jin yang sedang duduk disamping sang kakak seraya memandangi langit indah. Sedang sang adik kecil -Saya- sedang membaca buku yang berjudul 'The Six Heroes' di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Tapi, itu semua sudah menjadi kenangan yang tersisa di ingatan. Setelah kejadian yang bermula saat dirinya -Ragna- sedang mengambil air di sungai. Dia mendengar ledakan dan melihat kumpulan asap dari tempat tinggalnya.

Ragna muda berlari menuju lokasi terjadinya perkara. Saat dia sudah sampai, dia melihat gereja tempat tinggalnya hangus terbakar. Bahkan, dia melihat sang biarawati yang mengasuh dirinya dan adik-adiknya sudah tak bernyawa tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Ragna menengok ke arah lain. "Jin! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi.."

Jin hanya tersenyum -lebih tepatnya seringai- dan langsung menusukan pedang yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana tepat di dada Ragna. Ragna yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat pedang itu sudah tercabut, Ragna langsung berlutut seraya memegangi dadanya.

"J-Jin.. Apa.. Y-yang kau.. L-lakukan.." nafas Ragna sudah berat. "Saya.."

Saat tangan Ragna tertuju pada Saya, seketika Ragna merasakan ada yang terpisah dari dirinya. Ya, tangan kanannya terpotong oleh Jin. Ragna kaget dan hanya bisa berteriak histeris seraya menatap horor darah segar yang mengalir deras dari bekas potongan itu dan langsung tersungkur.

Setelah Ragna muda tersungkur, datang seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian seperti intelejen, namun dengan kerah dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka seraya memegang potongan tangan kanan Ragna.

"Ooooppss! Dia memotongnya... Oh! Sepertinya kau sangat menyedihkan, Raggy-chan! Sakit? Heh, sakit? Tentu saja sakit, kan? Hyahahahaha..."

"B-brengsek.."

"Ooh! Ternyata kau masih punya keberanian.. Kau lebih kuat dari yang kukira.."

"Jin.. L-lari dan b-bawa Saya p-pergi.. Jin!"

"Nii-san.. Ini semua salah Nii-san.."

Ragna tercengang.

"Ternyata dia gila juga, yaaa..." ucap pria tersebut

"T-tunggu.." dan pria berbaju intelejen tadi langsung membuang tangan kanan tersebut.

"Namaku Terumi.. Terumi Yuuki.. Jika kau masih hidup, ingat namaku baik-baik ya, Raggy-chan? Hyahahaha.." dan pria yang bernama Yuuki Terumi itu pergi membawa Saya.

"Jaa nee, Nii-san.." Jin memasang posisi bersiap. Dan saat dia melakukan gerakan tebasan pedang dari beberapa meter, muncul beberapa angin yang menyerupai bilah mata pedang dan mengarah kepada Ragna dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIINGGG

Bel berbunyi tanda semua murid sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Semua murid langsung merapikan tas dan mejanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Dia pun juga begitu, pemuda rambut putih berusia 18 tahun ini sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Di lorong, Ragna tidak tahan dengan semua teriakan yang terdengar oleh dirinya. Teriakan dari hampir seluruh siswi akademi tersebut dapat membuatnya gila. Ditambah tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh seluruh siswa akademi yang iri karenanya. Memang, Ragna terkenal karena selain tampan, dia juga salah satu murid terpandai yang ada di akademi Kouo.

"RAGNA-SAAAAAN!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! RAGNA-KUUUUUN!

"PACARI AKUUU!"

"NIKAHIII AKUUU!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Cih.. Teriakan ini membuatku gila.." gumamnya.

Saat Ragna berjalan, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswi. "Aah.. Gomen.."

"Tidak apa.. Bukan salahmu.." dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang siswi bersama dengan temannya langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

'Gadis aneh..' pikir Ragna.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini, Ragna sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis gereja yang sedang memegangi lututnya. Ragna yang kasihan pada gadis itu, langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ragna.

"H- _ha'i_ "

Untungnya, Ragna selalu membawa kotak P3K di dalam tasnya. Segera, dia mengobati luka tersebut.

"Sudah selesai"

"A- _arigatou gozaimasu_ " tunduk sang gadis.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ragna.

"Namaku Asia. Asia Argento"

"Aku Ragna"

"Hanya Ragna saja?"

"Ya.. Karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga.. Lagi pula aku tinggal di kota ini sendiri"

"Begitu, ya.. Maaf bila aku menyinggung soal keluargamu"

"Tak apa.. Aku sudah biasa.."

Setelah melakukan perkenalan yang singkat, keduanya langsung berjalan kearah taman dan berbincang-bincang disana.

"Kau.. Bukan orang sini, ya?" tanya Ragna membuka pembicaraan.

"H- _ha'i_.. A-aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh.." jawab Asia.

"Begitu, ya.. Lalu.. Mana orangtuamu?"

"Jangankan orangtua, teman saja aku tidak punya.." ucap Asia seraya menunduk dengan nada sedih.

"Aah.. _Gomen_.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu.."

"Tak apa"

"Lalu, kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke gereja itu.. Aku seorang biarawati yang dipindah tugaskan.." jawab Asia seraya menunjuk sebuah gereja yang terletak di atas bukit.

"Ooh.. Disana.. Mau ku antar?" Ragna menawarkan bantuan pada Asia.

"T-tidak usah, Ragna- _san_.. A-aku bisa sendiri.." tolak Asia.

"Tidak usah bagaimana, kau bisa tersesat, tahu.. Lagipula kau belum lama disini, kan?"

"B-baiklah.. Ragna- _san_.."

Akhirnya, Ragna mengantarkan Asia ke gereja tua yang terletak di atas bukit tersebut. Di perjalanan, mereka berdua bersenda gurau seperti layaknya teman dekat. Walaupun baru bertemu, tapi adaptasi Ragna terhadap orang baru cukup cepat. Bahkan, Asia yang sebelumnya menganggap dirinya selalu sendirian sudah merasa cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran Ragna di kehidupannya. Ya, Asia sudah menganggap Ragna teman. Kini, hidupnya tidak akan sendirian lagi.

* * *

Di gedung tua dekat sekolah, terdapat sekumpulan manusia yang sedang mengadakan pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

'Siapa pria tadi, ya? Aku belum pernah merasakan aura yang seperti itu.. Dia manusia, tapi memiliki aura _vampire_..' pikir seorang gadis.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, _buchou_?" tanya temannya -lebih tepatnya bawahan-

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang siswa yang tadi siang menabrakku.." jawab sang gadis.

"Ara-ara~ Ternyata kau memikirkan Ragna- _kun_ , ya.. Memangnya, ada apa dengan dia, _buchou_?" tanya sang bawahan.

"Aku merasakan aura _vampire_ di dalam tubuhnya.. Dan juga.. Dia memiliki aura yang aneh di tangan kanannya.. Dan saat aku menabrak tangan kanannya, seketika tubuhku menjadi lemas.." ucap sang ketua.

"Ooh.. Aku tahu dia, buchou.. Dia adalah Ragna.. Dahulu, dia memiliki keluarga, namun suatu kejadian menimpanya.. Gereja tempat tinggalnya di bakar oleh seseorang yang sekaligus membawa pergi kedua adiknya.. Lalu, yang lebih ironis lagi, tangan kanannya terpotong oleh adiknya sendiri.." tutur salah seorang murid laki-laki.

"Lalu, bagaimana dia memiliki tangan kanan lagi?" tanya sang ketua.

"Ku dengar, dia mendapatkan tangan itu dari seorang _vampire_.." jawab sang murid laki-laki.

"Tapi, auranya tidak seperti aura _vampire_.." ucap sang ketua.

"Entahlah.."

"Ara-ara~ Ku pikir, dia menarik, bochou.. Bagaimana menurut anda?" ucap sang gadis yang memiliki umur yang sama dengannya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Di jam istirahat, Ragna yang seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk memikirkan nasib adik-adiknya. Teringatnya lagi ingatan yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk sang rambut putih ini.

'Terumi.. Si brengsek itu akan kubunuh..' pikirnya.

Tak lama, lamunannya buyar oleh suara bel tanda masuk.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah terdengar bel pulang, Ragna dengan cepat merapikan mejanya. Dia sedang terburu-buru karena ingin menengok Asia yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Saat menuju pintu kelas, dia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswi yang memiliki ukuran dan lekukan tubuh yang lumayan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Ragna?" tanya siswi tersebut.

"Ya.. Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Ragna bertanya balik.

"Namaku Akeno. Akeno Himejima. Sebenarnya, ketua klub ku yang ingin bertemu dengan mu, Ragna- _kun_.. Ayo.. Ikut aku" jawab siswi yang bernama Akeno tadi seraya tersenyum.

Akeno dan Ragna berjalan menuju gedung tua dekat sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh seorang gadis yang berambut merah.

"Selamat datang, Ragna.. Namaku Rias Gremory.. Sebenarnya, aku adalah iblis.. dan aku akan memperkenalkan budak iblisku.. Ini 'ratu'ku, Akeno Himemije. Ini 'kuda'ku, Kiba Yuuto. Dan ini 'benteng'ku, Koneko Toujou" sambut gadis yang bernama Rias tadi seraya memperkenalkan budak-budaknya.

"Hah? Iblis katamu? Jangan bercanda.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ragna- _san_.." balas Rias seraya mengembangkan sayap iblisnya dan diikuti oleh semua budak iblis Rias.

"Heh? Jadi, kalau kalian semua iblis, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Ragna.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." jawab Rias.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini.. Manusia atau iblis?" tanya Rias.

"Hmm.. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas aku ini manusia.." balas Ragna dengan kesal.

"Tapi, kau memiliki aura yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya.. Terutama ditangan kananmu.. Sini, biar kulihat.." ucap Rias seraya memegang tangan kanan Ragna.

Saat Rias memegang tangan Ragna, seketika ada aura gelap yang mengelilingi tangan Ragna. Dan seperti menarik jiwa, Rias langsung lemas. Ragna dengan spontan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Cih.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ragna seraya mengusap tangan kanannya.

Rias yang masih lemas langsung di topang oleh Akeno. Ragna yang kesal langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa terpaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bochou?" ucap Kiba khawatir.

"Jiwaku.. Seperti ditarik" jawab Rias dengan agak lemas.

Dan semua orang disana langsung terdiam.

* * *

"Apa-apaan wanita itu.. Cih.. Seenaknya saja memegang tanganku.." gumam Ragna.

Saat Ragna berjalan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, Ragna.." ucap seseorang dari atas kepalanya. "Tapi seperti biasanya, kau selalu membosankan.."

Ragna yang tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke atas kepala. Namun dengan cekatan, orang tadi langsung melompat ke belakang. Dan saat masih di udara, di memukul sesuatu ke arah Ragna dengan payungnya yang terlipat. Dengan sigap, Ragna menangkap 'bola lempar' yang dipukul tadi.

"Ara~"

"Kelinci sialan.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Ragna.

"I-ini sangat menyakitkan, _Hime-sama_.." ucap si 'bola lempar' yang ternyata adalah seekor kelelawar gemuk, yang tak lain adalah pelayan dari gadis tersebut dengan nada tercekik karena cengkraman Ragna yang cukup keras.

"Sepertinya kau bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu dengan baik.. Melihat betapa polosnya yang kau lakukan, kau bisa saja menjadi mangsa dari kekuatan itu sendiri.. Tapi, aku terkesan melihatnya, ternyata kau orang baik, Ragna" ucap gadis tadi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ragna dengan setengah berteriak.

"Pergilah ke gereja tua itu.. Seseorang sepertinya memerlukanmu.." jawab gadis tadi seraya menunjuk gereja tua di atas bukit.

"Gereja itu.. Aku memang ingin kesana.. Tapi.. Apa yang kau maksud 'seseorang sepertinya memerlukanku'?"

Tanpa menjawab, sang gadis beserta pelayannya yang berada di genggaman Ragna langsung menghilang.

"Cih.. Memang sepertinya aku harus memeriksanya.."

Ragna melanjutkan perjalannya menuju gereja tua di atas bukit tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Ragna sampai di depan gereja tua tersebut. Dari luar, Ragna mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam gereja.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"I-itu suara Asia.." dengan cepat, Ragna menuju kedalam gereja.

Saat sampai di dalam, Ragna bertemu dengan sorang eksorsis.

"Yoooo! Selamat datang.. Apa keperluanmu datang kesini?" tanya eksorsis tersebut.

"Cih.. Siapa kau?" tanya Ragna.

"Oyaa... Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku adalah Freed Zelzan.. Aku adalah eksorsis yang akan menghabisi semua iblis di sini.. Dan sepertinya.. Kau mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa, ya.." ucap Freed panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu.. Di mana Asia?" ucap Ragna dengan nada marah.

"Oohh.. Jadi kau ingin menyelamatkan biarawati sesat itu ya.. Apa kau ingin mengacaukan upacara suci ini?"

"Upacara suci?"

"Yaaaa.. Dan sepertinya.. Aku merasakan aura iblis dari mu.."

Ragna yang baru menyadari kalau tangannya mengeluarkan aura hitam langsung memegangi tangannya.

"Langsung kuhabisi saja kau..." ucap Freed seraya mengeluarkan pedang cahayanya. Freed langsung berlari menuju Ragna dengan cepat. Namun Ragna dapat menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih.. Tidak ada cara lain.."

Di samping Ragna muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebilah pedang besar. Ragna langsung menggenggam pedangnya. Saat Freed menyerang Ragna dari belakang, Ragna dengan sigap menghadang pedang Freed dengan pedangnya. Freed langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Huwaaaa.. Pedang yang sangat besar.. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa aku boleh meminjamnya? Oooh.. Mungkin kau akan berkata 'Lewati aku dulu, baru kau boleh mengambilnya'" ucap Freed dengan nada gilanya.

Ragna yang tidak menghiraukan kalimat Freed langsung menyerang Freed dengan pedang besarnya. Tapi Freed dengan cekatan menghalau serangan Ragna. Terjadi jual beli serangan diantara mereka berdua. Suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu menjadi backsound dari pertarungan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa meter dari gereja, Rias dan budak-budak iblisnya baru datang. Rias mendapat kabar bahwa ada sekelompok malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis mengacau di wilayahnya dari peliharaanya.

"Aku tidak merasakan aura apapun di sekitar sini.. Yuuto, coba kau periksa sekeliling.."

" _Ha'i_.. Buchou.." dengan cepat Kiba langsung berlari untuk memeriksa sekeliling. Posisi Kiba sebagai kuda memang memberinya keuntungan dari segi kecepatan. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba kembali dan memberikan laporan.

"Bochou.. Sepertinya semua malaikat jatuh dan dan ex-eksorsis di sekitar sini tidak sadarkan diri.."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Rias.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mengalahkan mereka semua.. Dilihat dari bekas pertarungan, sepertinya yang mengalahkan mereka semua hanya satu orang"

"Ara-ara~ Tak kusangka ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian.." ucap Akeno dengan senyuman khasnya

"Begitu, ya.. Baiklah.. Walau mereka tak sadarkan diri, tetaplah waspada.."

" _Ha'i_ "

* * *

Ragna masih bertarung melawan Freed. Ragna yang kewalahan menandingi kecepatan dari Freed hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya. Freed yang menyadari Ragna mulai kelelahan langsung menambah frekuensi kecepatan serangannya terhadap Ragna. Ragna mulai kewalahan melawan Freed.

"Cih.. Brengsek.."

Ragna langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Seketika, aura hitam menyelimuti tangannya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Freed yang ingin menebas Ragna dari belakang, seketika gerakannya tertahan dan Freed terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa yang-"

Ragna langsung menyerang Freed dengan tinjunya kanannya. Mudah bagi Freed untuk menghindar. Namun, tinju Ragna berubah arah dan langsung menghajar Freed tepat di dagunya. Seketika aura yang dikeluarkan Ragna tadi mendorong Freed ke atas. Ragna melompat dan menendang perut Freed ke bawah. Punggung Freed menghantam lantai dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan retakan pada ubin lantai. Ragna langsung mencengkram kerah baju Freed.

"Sekarang katakan.. Dimana Asia?" ucap Ragna dengan nada marah.

"D-dia di ruang b-bawah tanah.." balas Freed dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ruang bawah tanah? Dimana pintu masuknya?"

"D-di belakang l-lemari itu.."

Ragna langsung menatap lemari yang dimaksud Freed. Setelah itu, Ragna melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung berjalan menuju lemari itu. Dengan sekali tinju, lemari itu hancur lebur.

"Jadi pintu ini ya.. Tunggu aku, Asia.."

Saat Ragna ingin membuka pintu tersebut, Rias dan para budaknya datang kearahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau yang mengalahkan semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis sendirian.." ucap Rias takjub.

"Hmmpp.. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak memerlukan bantuan kalian.." balas Ragna dengan angkuh.

Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memutar knop pintu tersebut. Karena terkunci, tidak ada cara lain untuk membukanya secara paksa. Ragna langsung menghajar pintu tersebut dengan satu pukulan. Dilihatnya, Asia yang sedang digantung di sebuah ornamen berbentuk salib. Di bawahnya, terdapat banyak malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis.

"Hahahaha... Ada apa kau datang kesini, manusia.. Ooh.. Tapi aku merasakan kau memiliki aura lain selain manusia.." ucap salah malaikat jatuh yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Asia digantung.

"Brengsek.. Siapa kau?" tanya Ragna dengan nada geram.

"Hahahaha... Tidak kusangka kau memiliki keberanian untuk menantangku.. Sebaiknya kau lewati dulu hadangan mereka.." ucap sang malaikat jatuh.

Semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis seketika menyerang mereka semua. Ragna serta Rias dan budak-budaknya juga maju melawan mereka. Ragna yang berlari lebih dulu dari Rias dan budaknya langsung menghajar semua malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang menghadang jalannya. Sedangkan Rias dan budak-budaknya menghadapi sisa-sisa dari malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang luput dari serangan Ragna.

Selagi Ragna serta Rias dan budak-budaknya meladeni para malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis yang menyerang mereka, terdengar suara teriakan dari depan altar.

"KYAAAA! K-kumohon, Reynell- _sama_... J-jangan sakiti ak-KYAAAAAA!"

"ASIA!" teriak Ragna.

"Mengambil gear suci dari pemiliknya.. Sungguh rendah sekali.." ucap Rias seraya menyerang malaikat jatuh yang hendak menyerangnya.

Teriakan Asia semakin melemah, dan akhirnya tidak ada tanda-tanda suara darinya.

"Hahahahaha! Dengan begini, aku telah mendapatkan Twilight Healing.. Dan mungkin Azazel- _sama_ akan menaikan derajatku.. Hahahaha!" ucap malaikat maut yang diteriaki Reynell oleh Asia.

"BRENGSEK!" Ragna langusng maju ke arah Reynell dan menyerangnya dengan ganas. Reynell yang memiliki sayap langsung terbang menjauh dari Ragna. Namun Ragna sudah memperkirakan gerakan itu dan langsung melompat menuju Reynell. Dengan mudahnya, Reynell dapat menghindar dari serangan udara Ragna.

"Hahahaha! Apakah dengan serangan itu kau bisa melukaiku? Jangan harap! Lagipula, selagi aku punya ini, luka-lukakua akan pulih dengan cepat.." ucap Reynell seraya memakaikan twilight healing ke jari manisnya.

"Cih.. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Asia.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu setelah menghajar wanita sialan ini.." ucap Ragna.

Dengan posisi siap, Ragna memegang tangan kanannya. " _ **Restriction 666 released.. Dimensional interface field deployed! BLAZBLUE! ACTIVATED!***_ "

Seketika dari bawah Ragna muncul lingkaran sihir dengan logo yang simetris. Dan muncul aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah mengaktifkan BlazBlue, Ragna langsung melompat ke arah Reynell. Dengan mudah, Reynell menghindari serangan Ragna. Namun, seketika Ragna sudah berada di belakang Reynell. Rias dan budak-budaknya hanya bisa terkejut melihat kecepatan Ragna yang begitu cepat. Ragna mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Reynell, namun Reynell menghindar dengan sebisanya. Alhasil, sayap kiri Reynell terpotong. Reynell jatuh ke ubin gereja dengan tidak elit.

"Brengsek kau, manusia rendahan.. MATI KAU!" Reynell memunculkan tombak cahayanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Ragna. Dengan mudah, Ragna menepisnya dengan pedangnya. Ragna melangkah ke arah Reynell. Reynell yang mentalnya sudah jatuh langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat. Sementara itu, aura yang menyelimuti Ragna semakin pekat.

"Brengsek... Sekarang kau akan membayar untuk ini.." ucap Ragna seraya mendekati Reynell. Pedangnya berangsur berubah menjadi schyte yang bermata pisaukan aura itu sendiri.

"K-kumohon.. J-jangan bunuh aku.. A-aku akan melayanimu s-sepanjang hidupmu.. T-tapi j-jangan bunuh aku.." Reynell memohon kepada Ragna dengan wajah yang amat begitu ketakutan.

"Dasar jalang.." Ragna mengayunkan schyte-nya dan mencincang-cincang tubuh Reynell. Darah berceceran kemana-mana. Organ tubuh Reynell berserakan di lantai. Setelah menghabisi Reynell, aura yang menyelimuti Ragna berangsur berkurang, lalu hilang. Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memotong rantai yang mengekang kaki dan tangan Asia. Saat Asia hedak jatuh, Ragna langsung mendekapnya. Dengan hati-hati, Ragna menurunkan gadis itu dari altar dan membawanya ke ruang utama gereja. Setelah menidurkannya, Ragna langsung tertunduk menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali.."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Ragna tertegun dan berbalik menatap Rias.

"Tapi, aku akan membangkitkannya sebagai iblis yang akan melayaniku untuk selamanya.." jelas Rias dengan nada serius. Rias mengeluarkan sebuah bidak catur yang berbentuk seperti rudal. "Dengan kemampuannya sebagai healer, dia akan menjadi sangat berguna untukku.. Ragna-san, tolong ambilkan Twilight Healing itu.."

Sedetik kemudian, Ragna langsung menuju mayat Reynell dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang disinyalir sebagai Twilight Healing. Setelah itu, Ragna langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri Asia. Rias langsung menaruh bidak catur tersebut dan munculah lingkaran sihir di bawah Asia.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Asia telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dilihatnya Ragna, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ragna-san.. Aku ada di mana? Dan, kenapa kau luka parah?" tanya Asia bingung.

"Haaah.. Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang penting aku senang bisa melihatmu hidup kembali.." ucap Ragna lega.

"Hidup kembali? Apa maksudmu, Ragna- _san_?"

"Kau telah kuhidupkan kembali, Asia Argento.. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi pelayanku untuk selamanya.. Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" ucap Rias.

"Aku tidak keberatan, asalkan aku bisa terus bersama Ragna- _san_.. Bagiku, Ragna-san sudah menjadi penyelamat hidupku.." ucap Asia bahagia.

"YOOOOOO! SEPERTINYA AKU MENGGANGGU KESENANGAN KALIAN!"

"!"

Mendengar suara itu, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pria itu tampak mengenakan seragam khas seorang intelejen. Pria berpupil seperti pupil ular itu hanya menyeringai seraya memegang topinya.

"S-siapa dia?" tanya Rias.

"Sialan.. SIAPA KAU?" bentak Ragna.

Pria itu pun melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Yoooo.. Lama tak bertemu ya..." pria itu pun lalu melepas topinya dan menujukan wajah aslinya. Dengan rambut hijau yang berdiri seperti menantang langit itu, si pria tadi tetap dengan seringainya. "Si Pecundang, Raggy- _chaaaan_.."

Ragna yang melihat wajah itu langsung teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Ingatan yang sangat memilukan bagi dirinya. Ragna pun langsung meraih pedang besarnya dan berlari menuju pria berambut hijau itu.

"TERUMIIIIIII!"

To Be continued

* * *

Author Note :

*) Saya mengambil kalimat itu dari game nya yang versi Bahasa Inggris. Tepatnya saat scene di mana Ragna akan bertarung dengan Hazama di Final Battle.

Wah.. Selesai.. Bagaimana? Terhibur? Saya harap..

Oh iya, banyak juga kalimat yang saya ambil dari subtitle sebuah fansub anime, jadi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih juga terhadap yang bersangkutan.

Bagi yang sudah membaca chapter ini, mohon review-nya..


	2. Reuni

Fast Update saja.. Langsung aja di baca yak..

Disclaimer : Blazblue dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya.. Tapi cerita ini milik saya..

Warning : OOC, Aneh bin Ajaib, Alur muter-muter, typo banyak, don't like don't read dll.

 **Blaze of Crimson Dragon**

Chapter 2 : Reuni

Pria berpakaian formal itu melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Yoooo.. Lama tak bertemu ya..." pria itu pun lalu melepas topinya dan menujukan wajah aslinya. Dengan rambut hijau yang berdiri seperti menantang langit itu, si pria tadi tetap dengan seringainya. "Si Pecundang, Raggy- _chaaaan_.."

Ragna yang melihat wajah itu langsung teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Ingatan yang sangat memilukan bagi dirinya. Ragna pun langsung meraih pedang besarnya dan berlari menuju pria berambut hijau itu.

"TERUMIIIIIII!"

Ragna berlari menuju orang yang dipangil 'Terumi' tadi seraya menyeret pedang besarnya. Saat berlari, tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh gadis berpita seperti telinga kelinci itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu.." ucap si gadis. "Setelah kejadian itu, kau tidak punya sejuta kesempatan untuk menang melawannya.."

"PERSETAAAAAAAN!"

Ragna lalu melompat dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya pada pria tersebut. Pria tersebut dengan mudah melompat menghindar dari serangan lawannya.

"Kyahaa.. KAU PAYAH.. OUROBOROS!"

Seketika muncul lingkaran sihir dan diikuti dengan kemunculan benda yang ujungnya berbentuk seperti kepala ular dan bertubuh rantai dan diakhiri dengan bagian ujung satunya lagi berbentuk seperti mata pisau.

Ragna berusaha menghindar dari serangan itu. Namun karena cepatnya serangan Terumi dan faktor kelelahan yang dialami Ragna, dia terkena serangan di bagian pinggang. Karena serangan tadi, Ragna langsung bertekuk lutut seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka.

"Ada apa, Raggy- _chaaaan_? Kemana semangatmu yang tadi?" ejek Terumi.

"BRENGSEEEEEEK!"

Ragna langsung maju tanpa mempedulikan lukanya. Dia terus menyerang Terumi dengan membabi buta.

"Haaaah.. Aku sudah bosan denganmu... OUROBOROS!"

Terumi mengeluarkan Ouroborosnya dan berhasil mengenai targetnya. Ragna pun terpental hingga menghancurkan pilar penyangga bangunan tersebut yang alhasil membuat bangunan itu menuju keruntuhannya.

"Semuanya.. Ayo kita keluar dari sini.." komando Rias kepada para budak iblisnya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan Ragna- _san_?" tanya Asia cemas.

"Sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk menyelamatkannya, Asia.. Lebih baik kita selamatkan diri kita terlebih dahulu.." ucap Rias pada Asia.

Asia yang bimbang akhirnya mengikuti Rias dan berlari keluar bangunan tersebut. Rias dan yang lainnya berhasil keluar dari bangunan yang runtuh itu.

"RAGNA- _SAAAAAAAN_!" teriak Asia saat melihat bangunan itu rata dengan tanah.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul 'gadis kelinci' itu dibarengi kemunculan Ragna dengan posisi tersungkur.

"Lemah.. Kau sangat lemah, Raggy- _chaaan_.." ucap Terumi dari atas menara yang tak jauh dari reruntuhan itu.

'Gadis kelinci' itu menatap Terumi dengan tajam. Sedangkan Terumi memandang semua yang ada di sana dengan seringainya.

"Ya.. Permainan berakhir.. Aku keluar.. Aku keluar.." ucap Terumi seraya turun dari menara itu dan langsung meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu di sana kau.. Terumi.." ucap Ragna dengan nafas yang berat.

"Ragna- _saaaan_.." ucap Asia seraya berlari menuju Ragna yang tersungkur.

Sedetik kemudian, Asia langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Ragna dengan kekuatan dari Twilight Healing-nya.

"Tolong rawat dia.." ucap 'gadis kelinci' itu.

" _Ha'i_.. _Ettoo_.. _Arigatou_.."

"Rachel.. Rachel Alucard.."

" _Arigatou_ , Rachel- _san_.."

Rachel pun membalasnya dengan senyuman simpulnya. Setelah dia mengembangkan 'payung'nya, Rachel langsung menghilang dari hadapan Rias dan para budak iblisnya.

"Lukanya cukup parah.. Sebaiknya, kita rawat dia.. Setidaknya, sampai dia siuman.." ucap Rias.

Dan mereka semua pun pergi dari tempat itu untuk merawat Ragna yang mengalami luka parah akibat pertarungan tersebut.

* * *

" _Lemah.. Kau lemah, Ragna-chaaan.._ "

" _Kau bahkan tidak punya jutaan kesempatan untuk menang melawannya.._ "

" _KAU PAYAH!_ "

Ucapan itu masih terngiang di dalam pikiran Ragna.

"Aku ini.. Orang yang lemah.."

KRIIIIIIING

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan membuat Ragna kembali dari lamunanya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi keluar kelas dengan santainya. Dia berjalan menuju halaman sekolah yang cukup luas. Di sana, dia sudah ditunggu oleh Asia.

"Ragna- _saaaan_.." panggil Asia seraya melambaikan tangan.

Ragna yang melihatnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyum saja.

"Ragna- _san_.. Apa kau ingin ikut aku ke klub?" tanya Asia.

"Baiklah.. Sekalian, aku ingin berterimakasih kepada mereka karena sudah merawatku.."

Asia mengangguk dengan antusias. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah tua dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah mereka berdua.

 **SKIP TIME**

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk.." ucap Rias dari dalam ruangan.

Asia lalu masuk, disusul oleh Ragna.

"Ara ara~ Ternyata Asia- _chan_ dengan Ragna- _kun_.." ucap Akeno dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, Ragna?" tanya Rias.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengantar Asia ke sini.. Dan juga, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah merawatku.. Aku benar-benar tertolong.." ucap Ragna. "Baiklah.. Aku akan langsung pulang.. Asia, jika kau sudah selesai hubungi aku.. Aku akan menjemputmu.."

" _Ha'i_ "

"Apa kau tidak ingin minum teh dulu, Ragna- _kun_?" tawar Akeno.

"Tidak usah.." jawab Ragna sekenanya.

Ragna lalu bergegas keluar dari gedung tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME**

Hari masih sore, Ragna terlihat sedang berbaring santai di pematang sungai. Pandangan yang kosong menatap langit yang berwarna orange ditemani oleh angin sore yang berhenbus santai. Entah karena lelah atau karena rayuan angin sore, Ragna perlahan menutup manatanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

'Saya... Ayo kesini...'

Seorang bocah memanggil seorang gadis yang tengah membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dengan senyumnya, sang gadis membalas panggilan sang kakak. Sang kakak yang awalnya tersenyum langsung menjadi terdiam. Hanya sekejap, ingatan yang memilukan itu terlihat lagi oleh matanya sendiri. Saat dimana itulah hari terakhir dia melihat kedua adiknya.

"HUWAAAAAAAA-"

"-AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh?"

Ragna langsung terbangun tidurnya. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya berada di pangkuan seseorang. Terlebih lagi, dia seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu dengan sekilas.

"Saya.."

"Eh?"

"Bukan.. SIAPA KAU?"

"Ano.. Maaf telah lancang.. Tapi kulihat, kau sedang tertidur di sini.. Dan juga.." gadis itu menyentuh dahi Ragna. "Suhu tubuhmu yang tinggi itu.. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berada di sini.. Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke dokter..."

Gadis itu lalu memegang tangan kanan Ragna. Seketika, tubuh gadis itu langsung lemas. Seketika, Ragna langsung menarik tangannya.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI?" bentak Ragna. "Cih"

Ragna langsung meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sang gadis menghela nafasnya. "Haaah.. Dia masih saja seperti itu.." gadis itu berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dari arah Ragna.

"Eh? Masih? Tapi rasanya aku baru bertemu dengannya.."

* * *

Ragna berjalan berjalan melalui sebuah jalan yang sunyi dan sepi. Dengan santai namun tetap waspada, dia tetap berjalan.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

"!"

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi.. _Nii-san_.."

Ragna terkejut. "Jin?"

Jin menyeringai. "Aku heran kau bisa selamat dari kejadian itu.. Dan juga, tanganmu terlihat lebih keras.." Jin menyiapkan pedang Yukianesa-nya. "Mungkin kali ini, akan lebih sulit memotongnya.."

Tanpa basa-basi, Ragna mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung menyerang Jin dengan Blood Schyte-nya. Tapi Jin menahannya dengan Yukianesa.

"JIN!"

"Wah, _Nii-san_.. Apakah kau _Nii-san_ yang dulu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.."

Keduanya langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu..."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita saling bunuh saja.. _NII-SAAAN_!"

Seketika, keluar sebuah es berbentuk seperti pedang dan langsung meluncur ke arah Ragna. Dengan cekatan, Ragna menghancurkan es tersebut. Jin langsung maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Ragna dengan cepat menghindar ke belakang Jin dan memberi serangan balasan. Namun, Jin mampu menahannya dengan sarung pedangnya. Jin berbalik dan dari tangannya keluar sebongkah es besar berbentuk kepala serigala. Ragna terpental beberapa meter ke atas dengan kedua tangannya yang membeku. Jin melompat dan langsung menyerang Ragna, namun Ragna dapat menghindar dengan mudah dan mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Namun Jin tiba-tiba di belakang Ragna. Ragna berusaha menyerang dengan tinju tangan kirinya. Tapi Jin menghindar dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dan berhasil menusuk perut Ragna. Perlahan, pedang Yukianesa tersebut membekukan perut Ragna. Ragna terkejut dan langsung menghancurkan es tersebut dan mengambil langkah mundur. Jin bangkit dengan seringai khas-nya.

"Mmmmhh.. Lumayan juga.. Jadi ini kekuatan dari Azure.."Jin bersiap untuk menyerang. "Belum.. Aku masih belum puaaaass!"

Dengan cepat, Jin maju menyerang Ragna dengan Yukianesa-nya. Terjadi jual beli serangan antara mereka berdua.

"Ini menyenangkan, kan? _Nii-saaaaan_!" Jin menyeringai ditengah serangannya kepada sang kakak.

Dengan cekatan, Ragna menangkis semua serangan Jin. "Jangan meremehkankuuu!"

Seketika, aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Ragna. Jin yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Mengetahui sang kakak mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya, Jin menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Bagus, _Nii-san_! Ini yang aku tunggu!" dengan langkah cepat, Jin berlari menerjang Ragna. Terdengar suara dentingan antara Yukianesa dengan Blood-Schyte.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah gedung sekolah tua, tempat berkumpulnya klub Peneliti Ilmu Gaib, Rias merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang luar biasa. Akeno yang melihat mimik wajah Rias menanyakan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ada apa, buchou? Kau tampak gelisah sekali.."

Rias tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan Akeno. "Ah.. Apa kau merasakannya juga, Akeno? Kekuatan yang besar ini"

"Aku juga merasakannya, buchou"

Seketika perasaan Rias menjadi tidak tenang dan menyuruh 'budak-budak'nya untuk mengikutinya ke sumber kekuatan itu. Asia yang masih belum mengerti bertanya pada Rias.

"Buchou.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah.. Aku merasakan adanya kekuatan yang besar saling beradu satu sama lain"

Asia yang mendengarnya langsung teringat akan Ragna. "Apa itu Ragna- _san_?"

"Entahlah, Asia.. Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya.."

Rias langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasi untuk sampai ke sumber kekuatan.

* * *

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

TRANG

"Ini menyenangkan.. _NII-SAAAAAN_!"

TRING

Suara dentingan pedang itu menjadi musik penghias dari pertarungan mereka. Entahlah apa yang membuat dua saudara ini berhasrat untuk saling membunuh. Tatapan mereka masing-masing memancarkan aura membunuh yang besar.

"JIIIIIIIIIN!"

" _NIIIIIIII-SAAAAAN_!"

TRANG

"Sialan.. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk mengikuti 'orang brengsek' itu?" ucap Ragna di tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Itu karena kau sendiri, _Nii-san_.." balas Jin seraya mengayunkan pedangnya.

Saat mereka ingin saling menyerang lagi, sebuah suara menyela pertarungan mereka.

"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN KALIAN!"

Jin dan Ragna menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Rias?"

"Dasar pengganggu.."

"Apa yang mendasari kalian untuk bertarung di sini?" ucap Rias dengan tegas.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" balas Ragna dan Jin secara bersamaan.

"Hentikan, Kisaragi- _san_!" sebuah suara lagi-lagi menyela mereka berdua, namun kali ini, bukan Rias yang menyelanya.

Ragna dan Jin menoleh. Ragna terdiam melihatnya. Jin mendecih. Rias dan 'budak'nya masih terdiam.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Vermillion? Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghentikanku!" ujar Jin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak.. Tapi ini perintah dari Hazama- _san_.."

"Hazama?" Jin tersentak mendengar nama itu.

"Yaaa.. Kau ini.. Keluyuran tidak karuan, ya.. Kisaragi- _kun_ " ucap seorang lelaki yang muncul dari belakang wanita yang disebut oleh Jin. Ragna yang melihat sosoknya, langsung memasang wajah ingin membunuh. Dia sudah tahu, jati diri Yuuki Terumi tersembunyi di dalam identitas Hazama.

"Oya.. Ternyata ada Ragna- _kun_ dan para iblis Gremory.. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku adalah Hazama.. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." Hazama memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Rias dan para 'budak'nya. "Sebenarnya.. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenanganmu, Kisaragi- _kun_.. Tapi, ini perintah dari 'Pimpinan'"

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah.." Jin memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedangnya. "Kita akan bersenang-senang lagi.. _Nii-san_ "

Jin lalu melompat ke arah Hazama dan Noel Vermillion.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanyaaa... Kita akan bertemu lagi.." Hazama, Noel dan Jin langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Cih.. Dasar.." Ragna menancapkan pedangnya dan perlahan mulai menghilang. Rias dan 'budak'nya menghampiri Ragna yang mengalami beberapa luka tebasan dari pedang Jin. Asia yang melihat keadaan Ragna langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Ragna.

"Ragna- _san_.. Tadi itu, siapa? Kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Nii-san'?" Asia bertanya disela mengobatinya.

"Dia itu.. Adalah adikku.."

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note :

AKKKHHHH.. ABSURB BANGET CERITANYA!

Aneh bin ajaib.. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran saya langsung saya tulis saja..

Langsung saja.. Mohon review-nya..


End file.
